Sapphire the Kelpie/History
Background Born into the Mythos family, Sapphire is the third oldest of her siblings. Her main reason for serving Garnett is purely out of blackmail, as he threatened to harm their sisters, Shamrock and Azure, if Sapphire did not stay loyal. Prior to this, Sapphire had expressed her desire to leave much like Azure did, but to stop her, Garnett threatened Shamrock and set her on fire as an example of what would happen should they try to betray him. Though she recovered, Shamrock was left emotionally scarred and the event prompted Sapphire to stay for the sake of the safety of her siblings. Hostile Encounters Sapphire makes her first physical appearance in Hostile Encounters after Garnett breaks Azure's tail, wing and leg while publicly beating her in front of their people. After Umber steps in to stop Garnett's display, Sapphire, along with Sepia, rushed to her baby sister's side, trying her best to comfort her. Sapphire was later tending to Azure, after Anubis and Joan healed a majority of her injuries. Sapphire filled Azure in on everything that has happened since she left, namely Garnett setting Shamrock on fire. Azure blamed herself, seeing that if she had never run away, Shamrock would never have been set aflame by Garnett. Sapphire comforted her, saying that it wasn't her fault and Garnett would have done something regardless of whether she got away or not. Sapphire then curiously asked what the surface is like and Azure tells her about Azreal - whom Sapphire is shocked to discover is still alive - G.U.N. and Shadow, whom Sapphire immediately could tell Azure has strong feelings for. Sapphire suggested that Shadow will come for her, but Azure is not as convinced, knowing that Shadow is likely too busy to notice she is gone. Soon after this, Sapphire confronted Umber on his submissive attitude towards Garnett. However, as with the others, Umber simply pushed away the idea of the responsibility of leader and standing up to Garnett out of fear. Umber lashed out at her, arguing that she is just as submissive to Garnett as he is because of what happened to Shamrock. However, Sapphire rebutted that it was different; not only did they all need Umber to take up leadership, but he needed it for himself as well. When Garnett readied them on the surface at the Occulus for his prophecy, Sapphire remained close to the traumatized Shamrock before they were required to take their places. Thanks to the combined efforts of Azreal the Dragon, Raphaella the Ocelot and Shadow the Hedgehog, Garnett's prophecy was averted. However, Shadow and Garnett's ensuing fight nearly threatened to burn down the entire island. Through quick thinking, Umber ordered Sapphire to utilize her water abilities to douse the flames. She alongside the rest of her siblings - excluding Garnett, Ghost and Pine - congratulated Umber on his new position of Chief. Later, Sapphire voiced her desire to travel to the mainland with Azure when the latter was going to return to G.U.N. She offered her services as an agent to Commander Towers in exchange for mental and psychological care for Shamrock. Towers agreed to a trial run and Sapphire joined G.U.N. as an agent, forming Team Scales with Azure. Rise of the Titans Sapphire will appear in Rise of the Titans as a member of Team Scales. Alternate future A future version of Sapphire is mentioned by Z as having been forced to flee the continent along with Shamrock after Iblis' flames engulfed the land, making it hard for them to live in the environment. Category:A to Z Category:History (fan)